Various types of track-suspended door structures are known, and the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,189, Eby, shows a typical power-operated arrangement. It is known to so arrange sliding doors that the doors can move not only in direction of a suspension track, for example in a straight line to and from each other, but additionally include panel members which are arranged for swinging movement transverse to the direction of sliding movement. Such additional swinging movement is desirable particularly in installations where a maximum panel opening is desired, for example to permit a large number of people to rapidly leave a building, or to provide an opening of increased width for vehicular traffic. Sliding doors which are so arranged cause difficulties, however, since swinging movement of the door panels or door elements of sliding doors does not permit attaching of hinges about which the doors can swing to a fixed frame. Since the attachment point for the hinges, themselves, are movable and, for swinging movement the doors can no longer be supported along their width from the top, for example, the hinge attachment on a sliding frame portion will shift, causing the door, as it swings, to bind against a floor structure. It is customary to provide sliding doors with a downwardly projecting guide element, typically a bolt, or the like, which slides in a guide track or rail. This bolt, however, is movable longitudinally in a sliding direction and will shift its position upon release of a swinging door element from the sliding door structure, so that it is suspended only on the hinges, due to the force moment which the door exerts on the hinge structure. It is undesirable to foreshorten the door so that the tilting of the door frame, upon swinging movement of the door, is compensated, since, then, when the door is closed, a gap will permit exchange of heated or cooled air, and otherwise interfere with the purposes of a door, which is to close off an opening. Constructing the door frame in such a manner that its mass is substantially greater than that of the door structure is undesirable due to costs, power requirements in sliding the door open, and the like.